<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auntie Snix (riverdale x glee) by kawe_uncensored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486767">Auntie Snix (riverdale x glee)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawe_uncensored/pseuds/kawe_uncensored'>kawe_uncensored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawe_uncensored/pseuds/kawe_uncensored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez takes Brittany to meet her cousin Veronica in Riverdale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Auntie Snix (riverdale x glee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey Santana... It's Veronica."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's up, Ronnie? Did you and Red get separated by daddy dearest again or did you decide it was time to move to Lima Heights Adjacent rather than go ghetto on his ass?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No... I'm okay... It's just that Mom and Daddy are in jail for the time being and I'm sorry to bother you but..."'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm at Breadstix, nothing bothers me here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, then listen... I need someone I can trust other than Smithers to be my temporary guardian and since Lima isn't that far..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana chuckled, "Veronica, you know Auntie Snix is always here for you no matter how many times Daddy Dearest tries to drain every source of happiness just because he doesn't have enough warmth in that icy heart of his to feel joy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that a..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, knock-off Blair Waldorf. Britt and I will be there ASAP."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was that Jake?" Brittany S. Pierce asked her wife as she hung up the phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who the hell is Jake?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"From State Farm!" Sam Evans, said with a mouth full of bread sticks. The blonde sighed with disappointment, "Ugh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who the hell is Jake?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"From State Farm!" Sam Evans, said with a mouth full of bread sticks. The blonde sighed with disappointment, "You've never heard of-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut your fish lips, Trouty Mouth! That was my cousin, confirming what I was just about to tell you guys: I need to be in this small little town called Riverdale to look after my little cousin, Veronica Lodge."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god! Her dad built all the ski lodges in the country according to Wikipedia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Britt... They did build an empire though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana's statement. They were out for their annual gathering at Breadstix to celebrate the anniversary of their last Nationals win together back in 2012. Even though he wasn't a senior, they invited Sam since Santana claimed, "It wouldn't be a party without Trouty Mouth."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt couldn't help but say, "But Hiram Lodge is a criminal." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana Lopez hated when anyone came for her family and Kurt's comment made her defensive and protective. "Hence why I'm Lima Heights adjacent! My mom left Riverdale and ended up here, Lady Hummel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Santana," Blaine ever the peacekeeper interjected, "What Kurt meant was maybe going to live with fashion icon and mafia princess Veronica Lodge isn't such a good idea." He of course worshipped the Lodges more than the Kardashians so learning about this family secret of the former latina cheerleader made him fill with joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen Bert and Ernie: like the glee club, my cousin is family. Only by blood and she needs Britt and I. So we're going. Feel free to visit us anytime you like after our two week adjustment period. Trouty Mouth, you can come as soon as possible. Let's go Britt, you all set for our little road trip?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Blaine spit out his water, "Brittany? You're okay with this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, Blaine Warbler. Santana and I are sister-wives now. We follow each other everywhere."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermosa - the evil cousin: heard you're coming to riverdale. See you there, Santana</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanky."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the worst way possible.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="nH">
<p></p><div class="nH">
<p></p><div class="nH bkL">
<p></p><div class="no">
<p></p><div class="nH bkK nn">
<p></p><div class="nH">
<p></p><div class="nH">
<p></p><div class="nH ar4">
<p></p><div class="aeI">
<p></p><div class="AO">
<p></p><div class="Tm aeJ">
<p></p><div class="aeF">
<p></p><div class="nH">
<p></p><div class="nH">
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div>
<p></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>